Midnight Nakedness
by koneko81992
Summary: It was almost 2 in the morning, not a sound was supposed to be heard, and there wasn't. A light was left on in a single room, a ladies room. She was stripping off her clothes, her hair down, and shining green eyes glowing with lust. LEMON! read and reveiw!
1. Chapter 1

It was almost 2 in the morning, not a sound was supposed to be heard, and there wasn't. A light was left on in a single room, a ladies room. She was stripping off her clothes, her hair down, and shining green eyes glowing with lust. Her once small AA chest had filled out to a lovely DD chest, her waist having an hourglass figure, legs going on for miles, and her ass was round as ever.

She paused in the mirror looking at her bare body, her hands traveling up her toned stomach and to her soft breasts and pinched her pert nipples. Swaying her hips, she walked to the door, and turned off the lights.

Letting her eyes adjust to the darkness, she slowly opened her door and crept her way to the mans' room. Slipping into his room, she turns the doorknob to only hear a little click, signifying it has been locked. Smiling, she breaths in the sweet smelling aroma of her partner.

Her weapon.

Creeping towards his bed, content with the fact that he is asleep, she slowly removes his bed sheets unsheathing his glorious cock as his muscles are already coated with a fine layer or sweat from the summer night.

She kisses his lips and starts to bite as well as nip at his neck and shoulder, only to ease down her wet pussy on his cock. her hand travels down his toned chest, nails scraping lightly along his skin, and then traces his well defined biceps. She starts to slowly grind herself into his soft cock, his tip rubbing against her clit. Softly nipping at his ear, she moans out his name and lifts her pussy off of his sexy, toned, body. His eyes slowly opened, a blood red meeting an emerald green. His eyes bore into her lust filled orbs as her moist pink tongue licked her lips hungrily.

"Its about time you woke up Soul." She purred out seductively.

"Its about time you got on top of me… Maka." He growled out huskily as his hand connected to her ass, resonating a loud smack.

She attacked his lips as he kept connecting his hand to her pinkening ass. Slightly panting, she moves down his torso and grabs his hardening long cock as he sits up against his wall.

She slowly pumps his dick as she straddles his muscled thigh rubbing her wet pussy on him. She tentatively licks his tip as she looks through her half lidded eyes up to his chiseled face, he slightly growls signaling to go on. She pushes her tongue into his slit and starts to fondle his balls. Tracing his veins with her tongue she lets him fist her hair, as she continues to lick and nibble the base of his cock. She starts to suck on his balls, trying to fit both of his in her mouth. Licking her way back up to the tip, she swirls his length around her tongue. Slowly engulfing his length, she starts to suck on him and look at him as he starts to growl.

"Stop fucking teasing me Maka." He growled, fisting her hair tighter and bucks into her mouth. She lets go of him with a loud popping sound as her velvety voice replies, "As you wish… Soul…"

She returns to his hard cock and starts sucking on him harder making him feel the back of her throat. She starts to moan, sending vibrations coursing through his body making him groan with pleasure as she starts to bob her head faster letting him buck hard into her mouth. Feeling his cock twitch, she released him and started pushing her tongue into his slit and started to suck on his tip relishing his natural taste.

Growling again, he bucks into her skilled mouth again and she starts to suck harder and faster, until the familiar feeling of his cum hit the back of her throat. Releasing him, she swallows happily, and licks the remaining cum off of his dick, and sensually licks her lips after.

Purring into his ear she whispers, "Yummy Soul. I like the feeling of your big, fat, sexy cock in my mouth… I am so fucking wet for you, I could cum on the spot if you keep your dick that fucking big…" and licks his outer shell of his ear after. Growling he flipped her onto her back, her golden hair creating a halo around her head, making her gasp from the sudden action. "And I want you to keep cumming for me all night long…"

He stoked the outside of her pussy, smiling at how wet she is and started to pinch and twist her pert nipple as she started to mewl softly from the attention for her breasts. Holding onto the base of his neck, she arches her back so that his skilled mouth latches onto her soft, erect nipple. Moaning, she lifts up her hips to met his stroking finger again as his thumb starts to make small circles on her sensitive bundle of nerves.

He cups her and gives a small squeeze and silences her moans by meeting his lips to hers as his finger starts to delve into her heat. Pushing her legs out further, he presses his fingers against her walls, she writhes under him as his tongue makes his way down her neck stopping to suck on her succulent breasts. His fingers started to feel her walls for that bean shaped button, once locating it, his mouth trails down to her clit and gives a tentative languid lick.

Clamping onto her bundle of nerves, he presses hard into her button as she moans his name loudly and fists his hair as her juices start to drip from her pussy. He draws out his finger from her heat as she whimpers from loss, but only to plunge two fingers back in forcefully and feels her walls again. Scraping her walls with his fingers and sucking on her clit harder, he starts to stoke himself to the sound of her voice moaning his name.

"S-soull… F-fa-aahhhster…" Maka moans out as he flicks his tongue over her swollen bud and complies to her wishes by thrusting his fingers faster and harder. Unsatisfied with moans, he adds another digit and makes a scissoring motion, stretching out her tightness. As she grinds her hips into his face, he feels her walls clamping down on his fingers as he starts to thrust his fingers frantically into her.

"S-soull, I nghh… I-I'm abou-ahhh… nghhh… t-to, S-SOULL!" she says as her first wave hits her. Withdrawing his fingers, and mouth, he licks his dripping fingers clean of her essence and starts to stroke himself faster. After collecting herself, her attention draws to his throbbing cock in his hand.

* * *

_MPOV_

"Maka..."

"Ma-ka..."

"MAKA…"

"Soullll…."

"MA-KA…"

"Souullll…"

"Stop moaning my name…"

"Wh-what?"

Coldness hit my body instantly as I felt the thin sheets torn of my body. I rubbed my eyes hoping that my eyes were playing tricks on me. There in front of me was Soul blushing- never once I saw him blush… ever!

I stretched my arms out above my head as pointed my toes as I spread out my legs. He seemed to be gawking at me like I had three heads but he was shifting uncomfortably… I collapsed backwards into my bed and closed my eyes to complete my stretches as my knees bent over the edge of the bed. I pulled my right knee up to the side of my waist and extended my leg fully, then did the same to my left leg. Next I turn over on my tummy and take my left foot and try to bring it to my right shoulder while extending my right leg. (My mama told me that its better to stretch with your eyes closed so you can be more peaceful and focused when you do…)

Then I slid onto the hardwood floor going into a split, and then I screamed.

* * *

"Spirit-kun… Was that your daughter screaming right now?" Lord Death curiously asked while looking into the air.

"Whose that again?" Spirit asked while looking at his empty liquor bottle frowning, and goggling at women who were practically wearing nothing, through his mirror.

Reaperrrrr…. CHOP!

* * *

_MPOV_

I was naked.

* * *

well... this is my first lemon story! tell me what you think and yea XD thanks to AwesomeBlackStar16 and Kaoru97 for input along the way and waiting so patiently coz i was on vacation! REVEIWS AND FLAMES ARE MUCH WELCOMED!

AwesomeBlackStar16- it was a twist and i could not help but write it! it popped into my head XD


	2. Chapter 2

THIS is my preveiww :)

I decided not to make continue on where i left off, because i got lazy and i had a ton of ideas for these lemons. but im defs not done with this one yet- its just a preveiw so yea :p

sorry everything is so delayed, theres just so much fucking shit going on its unbelievable- but im not gonna go into it coz you guys want to read! yayyy :) funn.

so umm yea, reveiww and tell me what you think so farrr!

thanks guise! love yaaa ;)

* * *

"Soulll…" she moaned out; the steaming hot water ran down her back and arms. She had just come back from her dance practice- an erotic dance routine that is.

The steam started to surround her feet and was slowly rising, she closed her eyes and let her head fall back to let the water rinse the sweat out of her hair. Unaware of the opening door to the bathroom, she started to let her hands rest on top of her naval, then let her fingertips drag up slowly and lightly towards her breasts.

"Well what have we here…" a deep growling sound emitted from behind her as rough calloused hands softly groped her round breasts. She let her head fall back onto his shoulders as she breathed out his name. He turned her around, so he can look into her eyes as it was glazed over by lust; her fingertips traced circles on his chest making him shiver.

He took the shampoo and squirted some into the palm of his hand, and turned off the shower head so the hot water could fill up the bathtub; he made her sit down in front of him. He rubbed the shampoo into her hair as she closed her eyes and let his soapy hands travel down to go over her breasts. As he lightly massaged them, she gave out short soft pants of pleasure and started to arch her back.

His fingers trailed down her stomache as he spread soap all over her; the water went up untill her low hip bones- her knees were bent as his fingers danced dangerously close to her bundle of nerves. She started to spread out her legs to give him more access to explore. His fingers ran up and down her slit as shivers ran through her body.

He started to rub tiny circles on her clitoris, occasionally flicking it; he was too focused to notice her panting of his name growing louder and louder, untill she started to pull away from his grasp...


	3. Chapter 3

"Soulll…" she moaned out; the steaming hot water ran down her back and arms. She had just come back from her dance practice- an erotic dance routine that is.

The steam started to surround her feet and was slowly rising, she closed her eyes and let her head fall back to let the water rinse the sweat out of her hair. Unaware of the opening door to the bathroom, she started to let her hands rest on top of her naval, then let her fingertips drag up slowly and lightly towards her breasts.

"Well what have we here…" a deep growling sound emitted from behind her as rough calloused hands softly groped her round breasts. She let her head fall back onto his shoulders as she breathed out his name. He turned her around, so he can look into her eyes as it was glazed over by lust; her fingertips traced circles on his chest making him shiver.

He took the shampoo and squirted some into the palm of his hand, and turned off the shower head so the hot water could fill up the bathtub; he made her sit down in front of him. He rubbed the shampoo into her hair as she closed her eyes and let his soapy hands travel down to go over her breasts. As he lightly massaged them, she gave out short soft pants of pleasure and started to arch her back.

His fingers trailed down her stomach as he spread soap all over her; the water went up until her low hip bones- her knees were bent as his fingers danced dangerously close to her bundle of nerves. She started to spread out her legs to give him more access to explore. His fingers ran up and down her slit as shivers ran through her body.

He started to rub tiny circles on her clitoris, occasionally flicking it; he was too focused to notice her panting of his name growing louder and louder, until she started to pull away from his grasp.

He started to growl when she started to stand up and step out of the now, luke-warm water. She took the fluffy towel and dried off her body as she shook the water out of her hair and then dropped the towel on the floor. Teasing him, she seductively walked out of the door.

Grumbling, he stood up, picked the towel up off the floor and wrapped it around his waist. Following the drips of water on the floor, he made his way into his bedroom. Once he entered, the door shut behind him.

He turned around only to see her sauntering towards him. She stopped just two steps away from him, then placed a finger on his chest, and lightly danced her way down to the edge of the towel that was covering his precious family jewels- otherwise known as his dick.

She started to walk around him, her finger staring on the edge of the towel; she stopped once she was behind him, then leaned against his back. Standing on her toes, she licked the back of his neck and then trailed upwards-nipping at his skin. She started to gently bit his ear, her hot breath sending shivers down his spine. She then wrapped her leg around his torso, skin against skin. Then she let her leg come back to the side of his body and swayed to his from; she kneeled down while looking seductively up at him.

Slowly she started to stand back up and backed up to the bed. His eyes started to have a burning fire behind them as he watched her spread out her legs. He moved closer to her and leaned over her lithe body. He ran his hands over her waist then up to her shoulder blades, his thumbs pushing up under her breasts, marveling how round they look.

His hands traveled down her waist again as she ran her hands through his hair; she brought her face closer to his, and their lips met, but she pulled way before he could return the kiss. She started to neck him again while inhaling his toxic smell of soap and chlorine.

She whispered into his skin, "Swimming again Soul?"

He grunted in return and started to palm her breasts and slightly squeeze them.

Her fingernails raked lightly along his back as she-"CUT!"

* * *

"You guys don't have enough umph to it!"

"Blackstarr-"

"As your boss, we need something new! You have an hour to figure something out."  
"Fine- well figure something out."

"Good-everybody out! Let's review scenes and get your god some food!"

* * *

After they had graduated high school, Blackstar had an idea to make extra money, and all of the gang pitched in…by helping him make porn. After a couple of months however, they were making tons of money, and that started the business between them all.

* * *

Soul slipped on his low rise jeans, and only his low rise jeans- after he started to get in on the business he started to go to the gym, in other words-he had a fine damned body. Maka didn't bother to put on clothes and just left the room for her daily banana (she believes it would help her in her stamina for sex.)

"Soull… what are we supposed to doo? Blackstar is previewing it in from of his colleagues tonight…" she whined pitifully.

Soul looked at her while she started to peel the banana-then his eyes lit up.  
"We are going to preview it live. They always have food there, so you can be one of those people who walk around putting down the plates and shit… I'll ask Blair what you can wear that's…showy."

"Ne…Soul… I don't want to be touched by other guys though…"

"Babe- they won't be able to touch you… you'll only be for show."

"Ookay…"

* * *

"That's a nice piece of pussy right there Blackstar. Whose girl is it?"

"Haha-she's one of our best! Soul's- the guy over there with white hair."

"Yep-she's mine alright; got the best legs too ya know. Oi- Maka, come here babe."

She swayed over, giving everyone a wonderful view of her exposed chest and ass… and pussy-due to Blair's wonderful choice of crotchless panties. She then moved some of the dishes in front of him and slid onto the cold table and spread out her creamy white legs.

Soul grinned as he had the colleagues and Blackstar come behind his chair as he told them just to watch and listen, and most of all… not to touch.

Maka cleared off the rest of the dishes behind her and then laid down on the cool table- her skin was burning with anticipation for what Soul would do- he wouldn't tell her.

And…

neither will I.

* * *

Hehehe. i hope you guise enjoy it! sorry it took me so long :p leave reveiwss! and if i get enough, i might continue this chapter! i was planning to do each chapter as a one-shot u know? haha

Thanks fo readin it guys!


End file.
